million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai
Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai (たんけんぼうけん☆ハイホー隊, Exploration Adventure☆Hi-Ho Squad) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 single. The song is performed by Tamaki Ogami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto, composed by Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) and arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #Border LINE→→→♡ #Fuwarhythm (ふわりずむ) #Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai (たんけんぼうけん☆ハイホー隊) #Silent Joker #Hana Shirabe (はなしらべ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tanoshii zo ureshii zo minna minna tomodachida! (Daa!) HAIHOO HAIHOO tekuteku mori no naka (HAIHOO HAIHOO susundeku) HAIHOO HAIHOO wakuwaku sagashichao (HAIHOO HAIHOO mitsukechao) Shigemi kara hyokotto arawaru!? Kuma-san hajimemashite! Tanken kufufutto hajimaru issho ni dekakeyou! (HAIHOO HAIHOO dekakeyou) Ouma no okeiko udedameshi kinobori nagame wa yoshi Nozokikondara mitsubachi ni oosawagi~!! Mecchanko tanoshii no (HAIHOO!) ureshii no (HAIHOO!) Suki nano kono te ni tomare! (Heiheihoo!) Atsumatte (HAIHOO!) wa ni natte (HAIHOO!) Dai no nakayoshi ni nacchau zo! (Hoi!) Tocchau zo (HAIHOO!) ittooshou (HAIHOO!) Kakekko oyama no ue made (heiheihoo!) Kakuretecha (HAIHOO!) mottainai (HAIHOO!) Unto asobeba daredatte nikkori de Minna minna tomodachida!! (Daa!) HAIHOO HAIHOO ukiuki mori no michi (HAIHOO HAIHOO aruiteku) HAIHOO HAIHOO dokidoki deacchao (HAIHOO HAIHOO hakken shichao) Genkiyoku pyokotto tobideru!? Kaeru-san konnichiwa! Egao ga kufufutto hirogaru issho ni hazunde kou! (HAIHOO HAIHOO hazunde kou) Tobikomi kawa de mizu asobi yorimichi himitsu no kichi Ame ga futtara koe o awasete gerogero guwaa guwaa guwa~ utaou Harebare HARERUYA (yattaa!) Tanoshii no (HAIHOO!) ureshii no (HAIHOO!) Suki n no isseini narabe! (Heiheihoo!) Tsuranatte (HAIHOO!) tsunagatte (HAIHOO!) Sekai no seigi o mamorunda! (Hoi!) Onigokko (HAIHOO!) gottsunko (HAIHOO!) Toppuri doronko ni naru made (heiheihoo!) Ashita nante (HAIHOO!) wakkannai (HAIHOO!) Kyou mo asobeba iki datte pittari de Minna minna daisukida!! (Daa!) Hai doudou (haishi doudou) hai doudou (haishi doudou) Gerogeroguwa (gerogeroguwa) gerogeroguwa (gerogeroguwa) Hai doudou (haishi doudou) hai doudou (haishi doudou) Gerogeroguwa (gerogeroguwa) Komorebi ohisama no nioi oshaberi naisho-banashi Kinomi tabetara suppakutte oosawagi~!! Mecchanko tanoshii no ureshii no suki nano kono yubi tomare Tanoshii o ureshii o zutto wasurenai yakusoku Tanoshii mo ureshii mo maiagare osora no ue made Ashita nante wakkannai dakara zenryoku de asobunda! (Daa!) Tanoshii no (HAIHOO!) ureshii no (HAIHOO!) Suki nano kono te ni tomare! (Heiheihoo!) Atsumatte (HAIHOO!) wa ni natte (HAIHOO!) Dai no nakayoshi ni nacchau zo! (Hoi!) Tocchau zo (HAIHOO!) ittooshou (HAIHOO!) Kakekko oyama no ue made (heiheihoo!) Kakuretecha (HAIHOO!) mottainai (HAIHOO!) Hiroi sekai no dokodatte unto asobeba daredatte nikkori de Minna minna tomodachida!! (Daa!) Tanoshii zo ureshii zo minna minna tomodachida! |-| Kanji= たのしーぞ　うれしーぞ　みんな　みんな　ともだちだ！(だぁ！) ハイホー　ハイホー　テクテク　森のなか (ハイホー　ハイホー　すすんでく) ハイホー　ハイホー　ワクワク　探しちゃお (ハイホー　ハイホー　見つけちゃお) しげみからヒョコッとあらわる！？　くまさん　はじめまして！ たんけん　くふふっとはじまる　いっしょに出かけよう！ (ハイホー　ハイホー　出かけよう) おウマの　おけいこ　うでだめし　木のぼり　ながめはよし のぞきこんだら　みつばちに　おおさわぎ～！！ めっちゃんこ　たのしーの(ハイホー！)　うれしーの(ハイホー！) スキなの　この手にとまれ！(ヘイヘイホー！) あつまって(ハイホー！)　わになって(ハイホー！) だいのなかよしに　なっちゃうぞ！(ホイ！) とっちゃうぞ(ハイホー！)　いっとーしょう(ハイホー！) かけっこ　お山の上まで(ヘイヘイホー！) かくれてちゃ(ハイホー！)　もったいない(ハイホー！) うんとあそべば　だれだって　ニッコリで みんな　みんな　ともだちだ！！(だぁ！) ハイホー　ハイホー　ウキウキ　森のみち (ハイホー　ハイホー　あるいてく) ハイホー　ハイホー　ドキドキ　出会っちゃお (ハイホー　ハイホー　はっけんしちゃお) げんきよくピョコッととびでる！？　カエルさん　こんにちわ！ えがおが　くふふっとひろがる　いっしょに　はずんでこう！ (ハイホー　ハイホー　はずんでこう) とびこみ　川で水あそび　よりみち　ヒミツのキチ 雨がふったら　声をあわせて　ゲロゲログワッグワッグワ～♪うたおう はればれ　ハレルヤ(ヤッター！) たのしーの(ハイホー！)　うれしーの(ハイホー！) スキなの　いっせいにならべ！(ヘイヘイホー！) つらなって(ハイホー！)　つながって(ハイホー！) 世界のせいぎを　まもるんだ！(ホイ！) おにごっこ(ハイホー！)　ごっつんこ(ハイホー！) とっぷり　どろんこになるまで(ヘイヘイホー！) あしたなんて(ハイホー！)　わっかんない(ハイホー！) 今日もあそべば　息だって　ピッタリで みんな　みんな　だいすきだ！！(だぁ！) ハイドウドウ(ハイシドウドウ)×2　ゲロゲログワ(ゲロゲログワ)×2 ハイドウドウ(ハイシドウドウ)×2　ゲロゲログワ(ゲロゲログワ) こもれび　おひさまのにおい　おしゃべり　ないしょ話 木の実たべたら　すっぱくって　おおさわぎ～！！ めっちゃんこ　たのしーの　うれしーの　スキなの　この指とまれ！ たのしいを　うれしいを　ずっと忘れない　やくそく たのしーも　うれしーも　まいあがれ　お空の上まで 明日なんて　わっかんない　だから全力で　あそぶんだ！(だぁ！) たのしーの(ハイホー！)　うれしーの(ハイホー！) スキなの　この手にとまれ！(ヘイヘイホー！) あつまって(ハイホー！)　わになって(ハイホー！) だいのなかよしに　なっちゃうぞ！(ホイ！) とっちゃうぞ(ハイホー！)　いっとーしょう(ハイホー！) かけっこ　お山の上まで(ヘイヘイホー！) かくれてちゃ(ハイホー！)　もったいない(ハイホー！) ひろい世界の　どこだって　うんとあそべば　だれだって　ニッコリで みんな　みんな　ともだちだ！！(だぁ！) たのしーぞ　うれしーぞ　みんな　みんな　ともだちだ！ |-| English= I'm having fun~! I'm happy~! Everyone, everyone, be my friend! (Daa!) Hi-ho, hi-ho, going on steadily inside this forest (Hi-ho, hi-ho, proceeding) Hi-ho, hi-ho, seeking for fun (Hi-ho, hi-ho, I'll find it) Suddenly appearing from the thicket?! Nice to meet you, Mr. Bear! Let's depart at the start of this expedition! (Hi-ho, hi-ho, let's depart) I'll train my abilities on jute so that it'll be alright to climb trees! But it's very tumultuous to look into these hive bees! It's very fun (hi-ho!) and happy (hi-ho!) To remain with this fond hand! (Hey-hey-ho!) And to gather around (hi-ho!) be excited (Hi-ho!) Let's get very close to each other! (Hoi!) Let's earn for (hi-ho!) the first rank (Hi-ho!) And race until the top of the mountain (Hey-hey-ho!) There is no reason to (hi-ho!) hide yourself (hi-ho!) It's so much better to smile and play with anyone Everyone, everyone, be my friend! (Daa!) Hi-ho, hi-ho, the road of the cheerful forest (Hi-ho, hi-ho, I'll walk) Hi-ho, hi-ho, in a throbbing encounter (Hi-ho, hi-ho, let's find it) Suddenly jumping cheerfully from the water lily?! Hello, Mr. Frog! When your smile spreads, let's bounce together! (Hi-ho, hi-ho, bounce together) Diving in the river and playing in the water, dropping on the way there's a secret base If it rains, raise your voice and sing~ "ribbit, ribbit, gwa, gwa" A bright hallelujah (hooray!) It's very fun (hi-ho!) And happy (hi-ho!) To cheerfully line up all at once (Hey-hey-ho!) Extend (hi-ho!) and tie together (hi-ho!) I'll protect the justice of the world! (Hoi!) Thumping (hi-ho!) A game of tags (hey-hey-ho!) I don't know (hi-ho!) about tomorrow (hi-ho!) But today will be a great day to breath and play Everyone, everyone, I like you all!! (daa!) Hi dou-dou (haishi dou-dou) hi dou-dou (haishi dou-dou) Ribbit ribbit gwa (ribbit ribbit gwa) Ribbit ribbit gwa (ribbit ribbit gwa) Hi dou-dou (haishi dou-dou) hi dou-dou (haishi dou-dou) Ribbit ribbit gwa (ribbit ribbit gwa) The smell of chattering under the sunlight is a secret talk It'll be very tumultuous if you eat the berries~!! These very happy, fun, and lovable fingers Are fun and happy unforgettable promise It's very fun and happy to soar until we reach above the skies I don't know about tomorrow, so let's play with all of our energy! (Daa!) It's very fun (hi-ho!) and happy (hi-ho!) To remain with this fond hand! (Hey-hey-ho!) And gather around (hi-ho!) to form a circle (hi-ho!) Let's get very close to each other! (Hoi!) Let's earn for (hi-ho!) the first rank (hi-ho!) And race until the top of the mountain (Hey-hey-ho!) There is no reason to (hi-ho!) hide yourself (hi-ho!) Anywhere in this large world, anyone can play and smile Everyone, everyone, is my friend! (Daa!) I'm having fun~! I'm happy~! Everyone, everyone, be my friend! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 (sung by: Tamaki Ogami) Category:Songs Category:Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai